I Loved You Once in Silence
by ninjagirlmai
Summary: Merlin and Morgana cannot help but fight for each other, though their fate is to be the darkness to each other's light. Fate is sealed when Morgana learns of Emerys and Merlin a prophecy of the Fae. As each seeks out their enemy, they're drawn closer and closer to a final showdown. For, no one can escape fate, no matter how much they want to. Updates every Tuesday. (Pub CH 4 of 57)
1. Dragon's Call

**FULL STORY DESCRIPTION**

The young warlock Merlin is forced to leave Ealdor after sudden tragedy strikes. The young Lady Morgana of house Tír-Mòr, the king's ward, is forced to marry the Prince Arthur when her home province toes the line of revolution. Though ripped apart by circumstance, class, and, finally, destiny, the two cannot help but fight for each other. But, fate makes it clear that they will forever be enemies, the darkness to each other's light.

Such fate is sealed when Morgana learns of the legend of Emerys and Merlin hears a prophecy of the mysterious Fae. As each seeks out their mysterious enemy, forces beyond their control draw them closer and closer to their final showdown. In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy and girl... no matter how unwilling.

For, in such a land at such a time, no one can escape the path that lay in front of them.

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

Merlin arrives in Camelot.

**BEGINNING NOTES**

Chapter Rating: General Audiences  
Content Warning: Cursing  
Word Count: 4426

Yes, I normally write Percy Jackson fanfiction, but this is a fic that's been sitting in my brain for literal years now, so I'm straying from the usual path. For my PJO fans, I will be continuing my other fanfictions while I update this one.

This fic is basically a rewrite of the BBC Merlin series where each chapter is one episode (except once per "season" I write a chapter that's 100% mine, usually to forward the main plot). HOWEVER, the fic mostly covers new scenes and plot lines-both major and minor-that are new and not in the canonical episodes. You will not be reading a transcript of the show, I promise.

You also don't have to be familiar with the show at all to enjoy this fic (directed at my PJO fans) because I give all the necessary context in each chapter. Again, this is a self-contained fic, and written as such.

Cool! Announcements over. Enjoy!

And all the characters are owned by Julian Jones and Shine Limited.

Credits at the end.

* * *

_My dear Gaius,_

_I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so._

_I know of the dangers in Uther's realm, but Cenred harbors the same beliefs and is far more ruthless. Recent events I shall not disclose have overcome any motherly desires to keep him close. Ours is a small village, and he is so clearly at odds with the people here that if he were to remain, now, with such terrors in our recent past, I fear what would become of him._

_He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. He has become agitated with want of late; he needs a reason for his hardships so he may endure them. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe._

_May God save you both,_

_Hunith_

* * *

Reading the letter was all it took for a choked sob to escape that ten-week-old catch in his throat. _"Recent events I shall not disclose..."_ Merlin knew what that meant. His mother didn't, not really, but he did.

Merlin wiped the hot tears away with his hand. "Not much longer now," he muttered to no one in particular. He tucked the letter back into his pocket. After two weeks' travel alone on foot, through dark and twisted woods, he could see the outline of Camelot's famed castle against the night sky.

He made camp for the night, and laid on the hard earth as the fire crackled and popped.

_Not enough money for a blanket, even. At least it's a warm summer's night. Imagine the trek with snow on the ground..._

Merlin fixed his rucksack the best he could, so the soft clothes cushioned his cheek. Like every other night since his departure from King Cenred's realm, he heard a deep voice, an apparition, calling his name...

_"Merlin... Merrrrliiiiiin... Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiin..."_

The castle might be the hallmark of Camelot, but Merlin found himself far more interested in the marketplace than some artfully designed rocks. He chuckled as a young girl with bright red hair ran past him; he grabbed her by the stomach and hoisted her into his arms as her mother scrambled to collect her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, smiling apologetically, "She's got fire in her veins, that one."

"Matches her hair," Merlin joked as he handed her child to her. "And don't worry about it. This is the most excitement I've had... ever, now that I think about it."

"Ah, well, welcome to Camelot. Say goodbye to the man, Evette."

Eyes buried in the nape of her mother's neck, the girl managed a shy wave. Merlin gave a half-grin and started to wave back, until the roar of the royal bugles scared her back into her mother's chest.

"You headed towards the execution?" the mother asked.

"Execution?"

The mother was only half paying attention, handing Evette off to, presumably, another daughter around age nine. "-take her home before she gets herself lost-magician was caught swindling some bookies in the tavern the other night. It's an open affair."

"Er..." Merlin glanced towards the castle gate. "I... I'm looking for Gaius, the court physician?"

"Just inside the gate, but there's no way you'll get there before the magician's gone. Here-I'll show you the way, now that I finished shopping."

"Right..." Merlin mumbled as the woman ushered him towards a larger crowd. She nudged him closer and closer to the gate. That meant Merlin had a front-row seat to the chopping block, and the man in tattered, brown rags sitting on top of it.

Silence fell as King Uther stepped onto the castle balcony. "Let this serve as a lesson to all: this man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned. On penalty of death."

Merlin forced himself to swallow.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The drums began. It took all of Merlin's strength not to shake; he knew what was coming. His eyes darted for anything to focus on-that's when he saw her, a beautiful maiden with midnight hair, head sticking out of an open window in the castle. She looked as troubled as he; the way her eyes avoided the scene, it looked as though the king was forcing her to make an appearance. Was she his daughter? She certainly looked like a princess, draped in silk so fine it had to be from the East, dyed in deep blues and purples. He searched her for a tiara or crown, just to satisfy his curiosity, when she retreated into the shadows with a disgusted look.

Merlin hadn't realized he'd been staring... not until he saw the head of that ragged man rolling on the ground. An intense wave of nausea came over him; he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the wails of the old woman behind him.

"My son! My son! You killed my son!"

Minutes later, Merlin found Gaius's chambers. It was a physician's room, full of plants and potions and glass equipment, books on every wall, a table in the center. Gaius took the letter from him without a word; he glanced over it with squinting eyes and brows furrowed in either concern or concentration. He looked up and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You'd better put your bag in there-I've set up a room for you. In the back. You'll deliver potions for me until we find proper work for you."

With that, Gaius smiled and tucked the letter into his pocket. Merlin headed straight to bed, tossing and turning as the apparition screamed into the night.

Merlin had just finished Gaius's deliveries when he came across some burly knights throwing knives at a poor servant with a wooden target on his back. He knew he shouldn't get involved, knew he should just walk away and keep his head down... but memories of home came pouring back to him. "Keep your head down and chin up, Merlin," his best friend Will would always say. "They won't bother us as long as we don't get in their way."

_Look how that turned out._

On cue, the servant tripped and dropped the target at Merlin's feet. He flashed a slight grin at the leader of the pack, an arrogant ass with blond hair. "Hi. Come on, that's enough," he said. To his delight, the knights exchanged hostile glances at the temperament of Merlin's words. "You've had your fun, my friend."

The blond knight practically strut over to him. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin." He extended his hand towards the blond, relishing in the annoyed once-over.

"So, I don't know you. Yet, you called me friend."

"That was my mistake... I could never be friends with such an ass."

"Or I who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

He got right up in Merlin's face, but Merlin met his cold stare. "No," Merlin hissed.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Perhaps it was the cheeky grin, or arrogant eyes, or entitled attitude, but Merlin couldn't contain his fury any longer. Before the man was through with his sentence, he lobbed him right in the mouth. For one glorious second, he felt blood on his hand.

Knees hitting the stone floor of a cell felt considerably less glorious.

A night in the dungeons was bad enough, but that apparition kept Merlin up. Try as he might to block the noise, that deep voice seemed to grumble just below the floor. "What are you?!" Merlin moaned over and over.

Gaius was not happy when he picked him up the next morning. "You _amaze_ me! One day in Camelot, and you already behave like an idiot!"

"Wha- how was I supposed to know?!" Merlin protested. "Not like he has a banner around his neck-Prince Arthur, do not cross!"

Gaius sighed. "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released... with one condition."

_Okay, punching the prince is officially no longer worth this punishment._

Locked in the stocks, rotten vegetables in his hair and shirt, whatever manly pride forced his hand had abandoned him. The only bright spot was the young woman who approached him late that was also an oddity-he'd never seen a person with such dark skin or thick, curly hair before.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid?"

"Right," Merlin mumbled to himself. She acted as though he should know who that was, but he'd never heard the name."I'm Merlin, though most people just call me 'idiot.' "

Gwen smiled. She had a nice smile. "No, no, no, I saw what you did! You're so brave! Though, I'm glad you walked away; you weren't going to beat him." Merlin raised his eyebrows; it took her a second to realize her faux pas. "No! I mean, I'm sure you're stronger than you look, it's just that... the prince is one of those real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men, and, well... you don't... look like that..." she let her ramble trail off.

Merlin let out a laugh at her sudden embarrassment. "I'm in disguise," he whispered, earning a laugh out of her.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him-Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." They shared a smile for another moment, until a rotten cabbage ruined the budding friendship.

"Excuse me, Guinevere, but my-fans-are waiting." Gwen laughed again and ran off.

The afternoon melded together as hoards of children turned Merlin into a salad. Eventually, he stopped noticing it. Instead, he reflected on that apparition haunting the evening hours. It couldn't be fake, not after all this time. And it kept getting louder... in the dungeons, it sounded _so near_...

"Get up, I said!" Merlin lifted his head up, to see the Prince himself standing above him, stocks unlocked. "Ah, good. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asked.

"Look," Merlin said, brushing the vegetables from his hair, "I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Hand full of rotten tomato flesh, he thrust it into Prince Arthur's hair.

And that's when Arthur's javelin attempted to murder his face. Merlin backed out of the alleyway, away from the stocks and towards the marketplace. He ran through the booths, jumping over fruit carts and pushing pass shoppers to try and buy himself a small lead. Finally, he found what he was looking for-the blacksmith's: empty, large, and full of items. Merlin could use magic to his advantage without attracting attention.

He heard Arthur coming and dove towards a large sack of cooling sand. Arthur swung his javelin; Merlin magically moved some fashioned meat hooks to tangle the weapon. As Arthur struggled to free it, Merlin smacked Arthur's calf with a large, wooden crate. He dived behind the counter and magically repositioned some rope to trip the Prince. With Arthur on the ground, he stole the javelin and swung it over his head menacingly... to the best of his non-existent ability.

_"Merlin... Merrrrliiiiiin... Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiin..."_

The voice put him off-balance at just the wrong moment, allowing Arthur to knock him to the ground with a broom. The guards grabbed him, but Arthur shook his head. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." When the crowd dispersed, there was no Ealdor, no apparition, only Gaius with a look of disappointment.

"I don't want to hear it!" Merlin screamed, once inside Gaius's chambers.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good-"

"Isn't that good?!" He was near a tantrum. "He's a bully! He can't go around hurting people like that! I could move objects that way before I could talk; these gifts are _mine_, and I will use them however I like!"

"Your mother asked me to protect you! I will not let you get yourself killed!"

Merlin just shook his head. "Maybe that's their purpose. Martyrdom."

He ran into his room and grabbed his mother's letter from the dresser, where Gaius had returned it to him the night before.

_Recent events I shall not disclose have overcome any motherly desires to keep him close... with such terrors in our recent past... he needs reasons for his hardships..._

He heard Gaius's footsteps, but said nothing. Gaius motioned for him to take his shirt off; he did so in silence, barely noticing the sting as Gaius cleaned his wounds. They sat there for a long time, Gaius trying to imagine the events that changed Merlin's life, and Merlin begging to forget them.

Merlin agreed to run Gaius's final errand before the big feast-delivering a potion to Gwen's Lady Morgana-in order to search for his apparition. He couldn't shake the fact that it was somehow connected to everything that had happened in the last two months. He was desperate to make some sense of his new life now that it had changed so radically. His apparition was the answer... he had to be...

After far too long with no luck, he came across a dark hallway, guarded by an old gate. Something drew him towards the darkness... as though that voice was enchanting him... pulling him towards it... Torch in hand, he descended into the cavern, Lady Morgana's potion in his pocket, forgotten...

_"Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiin..."_

It was but a whisper now, but close, so close.

"_Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiin..."_

With every step, the air became more magical, almost vibrating with energy.

"_Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiin..."_

The path ended in a crevice reaching out over the largest cavern Merlin had ever dreamed of. Light came from some mysterious source to his left, almost like sunlight, but they were too deep for that. It had to be magic-the whole place seemed alight with such energy.

A deep rumbling came from below him, a mixture between a cackle and roar. His apparition. "Where are you?!" Merlin cried.

A roar bellowed from below. Merlin, terrified, jumped back on instinct; the torch fell out of his hand. A brownish grey dragon flew towards him, landing on a rock formation about a hundred feet from Merlin's crevice. "How small you are for such a great destiny," it bellowed in that deep, timeless voice.

Merlin felt close to tears, he was so overwhelmed. "Why?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. "What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The sentence echoed around the cavern. It felt... _reverent_. "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion. But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

Merlin's tears of joy dissolved into bitterness. "No. No, you've got this wrong-"

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"No. This has nothing to do with me. I'm serious, if anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand! Men like that, I want nothing to do with them! They're the reason I'm here, getting rotten fruit thrown at me and delivering vials of" -he grabbed Lady Morgana's potion and shook it in the dragon's direction- "_this _to nobles! They killed my- stop laughing!"

He felt like a toddler again; this would be his second tantrum in the day. How could no one understand?! How could no one take him seriously?! A dragon, a _dragon _descended to deliver his destiny, and it was to protect the same kind of man that ruined his life forever?!

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."

"No. If my destiny is to serve him... I'll die before I humor his ego." The dragon flew back down into the dark, with Merlin screaming after him, "I'll die before!"

Merlin turned and ran back into the dungeon, wiping his tears away. He didn't care where he was going anymore, so he let his feet follow Gaius's instructions, taking him to the Lady Morgana's chambers. He was so distracted by his talk with the dragon that he forgot to knock, accidentally walking in on-

_Heaven have mercy. The princess._

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her back was to him, fixing her hair in the mirror. The Lady Morgana. That was her name. All Merlin could do was stare.

She turned towards her dressing divider, still facing away from him. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur," she said, "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." Merlin smiled; so she hated him too.

_Wait... why is she talking to me-_

"Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?"

_Oh fu- do NOT think that word right now or I SWEAR... oh my god, she's changing. I can see her face. I can see the top of her shoulders. There's nothing on- and why are you looking? Just get the dress for her and-_

"I mean, the man's a total jester. Just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

_Good, right, just put that dress on the top of the divider and... ... ... STOP LOOKING YOU IDIOT-_

"Well, does it?"

"Nnn-nnn," Merlin stumbled out in a high-pitched squeak.

_She is going to realize there's some creepy guy in her dressing room and get you arrested AGAIN. Get out of her room before she notices you aren't Gwen!_

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me. And he hasn't. So, do you know what that means?"

Merlin let out another high-pitched, "Nnn-nnn."

_Someone save me. Because I am going to die._

"Where are you?" Morgana asked.

"Here!" Merlin squeaked a bit too quickly. He grabbed a cloak from her dressing table and held it in front of his face. Merlin watched through the fabric as she stared at the cloak for a moment. Then, thankfully, she dropped her eyes.

"It means I'm going by myself."

_Dammit, she's beautiful- OKAAAY, idiot, get out of the room before you become an ACTUAL peeping Tom..._

"I need some help with this fastening?"

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead..._

"Gwen?"

A familiar woman's voice came from behind. "I'm here...?" He turned around, and, thank the heavens, Gwen stood in the doorway. She gave him a side-eyed glance; he mouthed "mistake" and pointed to the potion. She realized what was going on and stifled laughter. He ran out as she moved behind the divider to help her lady with her dress.

"Merlin, what have you been doing? I thought I said Uther wanted help setting up the feast?"

"Uhhh..." Merlin's brain was permanently buffering from his recent encounters. "You know what? That's a _really _long story, so I will tell it to you... later..."

"I covered for you with the King's staff," Gaius said with an amused shake of the head. "The cook has some food for you to set on the tables before the guests arrive. I need to finish some work before the feast tonight."

"Wait, but why do you get to go home?" Merlin cried.

"Because _I _do what King Uther asks of me," Gaius teased. "Go on."

At least the cook kept Merlin busy enough to make any self-reflection impossible. Once the guests arrived, filling the hall with music, talk, and laughter, such thoughts seemed out of place. For the first time since his first day in Camelot, Merlin actually felt in high spirits. Not even Arthur, roughhousing with his knight buddies, could put a damper on things.

Merlin was standing beside Gaius, keeping an eye on the guests, when the Lady Morgana arrived. Like before, he was tempted by the mere sight of her.

She wore a long, dark, burgundy dress with a small train trailing behind her. The skirt tightened at the pelvis, the same spot that her clasped hands fell to as she walked. There was a shawl of the same color around her forearms, and a belt of golden leaves around the small of her waist. Her upper body was nearly bare, only covered by an upside-down triangle of fabric covering her chest, held with a golden collar around her neck. Her hair was back, off her neck, with a small, beaded headdress weaved in, so it circled her forehead then disappeared in the mesh of curls. Somehow, she'd stuck a ruby below her right eye, like a dimple. Every time it flashed some candlelight, it drew more eyes to her.

"Merlin!" Gaius whispered. With difficulty, Merlin tore his eyes away from her, greeting some noble guests. "Remember, you're here to work."

"A- Aye," Merlin managed. The moment Gaius left to greet a friend, Merlin's eyes were back on Morgana. Arthur interrupted her chatting, but she looked anything but pleased.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen nudged her way to stand in Gaius's vacant spot. Merlin chuckled; Gwen sounded like a proud mother. Of course, her comment gave Merlin a reason to glance at Morgana again, so he didn't focus on Gwen's face for long.

"Yeah..."

_I don't even care that that sounded as turned-on as it did._

Gwen laughed. "Some people are just born to be Queen!"

That got Merlin's attention back. "No!"

"Oh that's right, you're new." Gwen chuckled again. She looked in high spirits, like everyone else at the feast... except, come to think of it, Morgana and Arthur.

"Wait, Gwen-" he turned, but she'd fallen asleep on the floor below. Merlin glanced around the room; everyone looked dead to the world. That is, except a pretty, young woman in gold, singing... singing an incantation.

Merlin plugged his ears, hoping the woman wouldn't notice the lone servant in the corner. She walked towards King Uther, Prince Arthur, and the Lady Morgana in the front of the hall.

_What does she want?_

A witch... did she want to do something to King Uther, for killing her kind? Then, why today?

He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the wails of the old woman behind him. "My son! My son! You killed my son!"

_It's not Uther she wants. It's Arthur._

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."

Arthur was about to die unless Merlin chose to step in. Arthur, like those bandits who changed Merlin's life forever.

The truth was, Merlin wasn't a bad person. He wasn't the angry, over-emotional nutcase of the last few weeks. He was homesick, jaded, and grieving everything he'd lost to one spur-of-the-moment decision from a force outside his control.

If Morgana was to be queen, there was only one way she could do it. And if she and Arthur hated each other as much as it sounded, there was only one man who had the power to force them to marry. Arthur was an ass, but maybe, just maybe, he was as much of an ass as Merlin.

After all, a loveless marriage arranged by a stubborn father would ruin anyone's week.

Merlin's eyes landed on a large chandelier directly over the singer, who now aimed a knife at Arthur. Merlin's eyes turned gold for a moment. Then, the chandelier fell, and the woman toppled to the ground, knife limp in her hand. The guests awoke to see the pretty, young woman turn into the old mother from the execution. They were too dazed to do anything when she used her dying strength to fling her knife at the prince's head.

Merlin's instinctive magic managed to slow time down. The knife got closer and closer, but he wouldn't let himself fail on his first trial with destiny. He lunged; in the nick of time, his hand landed on Arthur's shoulder and slammed him to the ground before time resumed. The entire hall stared at the knife lodged in the back of Prince Arthur's chair.

"You saved my boy's life." King Uther looked and sounded like his mother ten weeks ago, right down to the horror in his eyes. "A debt must be repaid," Uther continued, his voice shaking off its vulnerability for the usual kingly tone.

Merlin liked the way Morgana was staring at him-eyes bright, head cocked slightly, the hint of a smile upon her lips, a sense of wonder and intrigue flowing from every inch...

"This merits something quite special," Uther announced. "Morgana, come forth!"

The light in Morgana's eyes dimmed, taking on a much faker glow. She stood beside Arthur, taking a stiff arm in a fist shaking with anger.

"As I meant to announce after the Lady Helen's performance, my son, Prince Arthur, will take the Lady Morgana of house Tír-Mòr to be his princess. (Merlin ignored the cheers and gasps coming from the noble guests). This young man-" The King silently asked for his name. He mouthed "Merlin," taking delight in the amused glint in Morgana's eye. "-Merlin, will have a hand in the festivities, and the many joys after. You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

The roaring applause covered Arthur's outraged cry of, "Father!"

Morgana gave a bitter laugh. "Uther never asks us our opinion on anything."

"M- my lady," Merlin managed, instructing himself to breathe.

"Please, Merlin," she said with a wave of her free hand, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other now that you're working for this poor excuse of a knight. Morgana."

"Hey!" Arthur sputtered, encouraging laughter from both Morgana and Merlin.

"You ready to greet the hoards of fans?" Morgana asked them, gesturing to the guests swarming with their congratulations.

Merlin shot her a good-natured smirk. "Just another day in Camelot for a 'manservant' like me."

Morgana laughed one last time before extending her free hand to a court bishop. As Merlin stared at her, the beautiful Princess-to-be, he had only one thought in his head.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuck..._

**END NOTES**

This week's beta commentary:  
STORY: I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.  
ISABELLA: Gotta love Uther. /S  
MELODY: "I pride myself as a fair king, so I will pronounce judgement with no exceptions whatsoever and will never listen to a dissenting opinion on the matter. Logic."

Credits:  
Author: Melody Rose (Tumblr: bianca-the-huntress)  
Beta Readers:  
Octavia (Tumblr: octaviablimp)  
Isabella (Tumblr: eeebee02)  
Cover Artist: Sarah (Tumblr: sobbingeternally)

Please comment so I know what you think! See you next week!


	2. Valiant

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

Camelot hosts a tournament in honor of Arthur and Morgana's engagement.  


**BEGINNING NOTES**

Chapter Rating: General Audiences  
Word Count: 3676  
Content Warning: None

And all the characters are owned by Julian Jones and Shine Limited.

Credits at the end.

* * *

News of Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana's engagement traveled fast. When Merlin left for the castle, the sun wasn't yet in the sky. Even so, peasant celebrations had begun. He couldn't go five minutes without seeing some drunk men stumbling around, or a woman proclaiming, "Hail the new Princess Morgana!" Though Merlin knew most of them were just using the proclamation as an excuse to break out the bonfires and gin, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Neither Arthur nor Morgana wanted the union, so why should the kingdom celebrate it? Not to mention...

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Stop thinking like that. You'll get yourself killed._

His day started off as he expected-the cook showed him where Arthur's breakfast would be placed each morning, Gwen showed him where they kept the buckets for washing and clotheslines, and the royal housekeeper gave him his list of duties for the day. He woke Arthur, only to get a boot thrown at his head, laid out clothes and a bath, and waited for the prince to finish his morning meal. It wasn't fun work, but at least he wasn't being beaten to death by a javelin.

The day took a turn for the worst when King Uther summoned everyone to court. Merlin stood with Gaius and Gwen, doing his best not to stare at Morgana too much. She stood to the left of Uther with Arthur to his right. It would be dangerous for either of them to suspect anything.

"News of the marriage has spread throughout the kingdom," Uther began in a pleasant but official tone. Morgana and Arthur bore identical stoic expressions. "The people are rejoicing. I, of course, am overjoyed the plans have been met with such enthusiasm. I've decided to set a date for the affair-in the usual tradition, Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana will marry at the full moon. The next full moon."

Merlin forced himself to clap, though he couldn't quite align his reaction with the ecstatic applause of the others. Arthur's clapping was a little too slow to be joyous, and Morgana's smile didn't quite extend to her eyes. When the clapping died down, Uther continued his speech.

"There will be a tournament to honor my daughter-to-be, extended to all the knights in the kingdom, in two day's time. Dismissed."

The throne room cleared until only Arthur and Morgana were left, with Merlin and Gwen standing awkwardly in the corner, watching them duke it out.

"I cannot _believe _he would do something like this without so much as a word!"

"Of course he pushed it forward, Morgana. The people are celebrating; he wants to ride the popularity while he can."

"Why are you defending him?! It's your future down the drain too."

"Yes, well, maybe I actually care about the well-being of the kingdom more than my personal feelings on the matter."

Morgana grit her teeth and stared him down for a horrible few seconds. Then, she stormed out, each _clip _of her shoes echoing louder than usual. "My lord," Gwen told Arthur with a dip of the head, then followed her mistress out the door.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur grumbled. "I need to prepare for the tournament. Get my armor, go on!"

That face told Merlin he was going to be the royal punching bag for the second day in a row.

Arthur didn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon, but his kicks, punches, stabs, and violent grunts said everything they needed to. Merlin returned home that evening, head clanging and body sore.

"And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," he complained to Gaius. He cast a spell that opened the royal manual to the correct page. Gaius smacked him on the back of the head.

"What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself!" He stared at its pages for a few seconds, trying to sound out the words in their fancy scrawl. He was barely literate, and even that was generous. He didn't need to read or write much beyond the season's production of wheat and the price of animals back in Ealdor. "Ah!" he cried, "I save Arthur from being killed, and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" He pushed the book away, it was no use.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it," Gaius replied, sympathetic. He picked up the book and glanced at the page; Merlin was grateful he did so without having to be asked. "When your master first arrives at the tournament, you will be required to dress him in his armor..."

The next morning, Gwen walked him through how to dress Arthur properly. Gaius's kindness didn't extend to staying up all night, reading the diagram over and over with Merlin. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter," Gwen joked at the end of the lesson. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

"No, it's brilliant!" Merlin thanked her. "This is such a help, thank you."

Gwen giggled. "We'd better get going to the tournament. You're lucky Morgana gave me this long to spend with you-she's really stressed over the wedding." Merlin fumbled with the helmet as he walked, then gave up and plopped it on his head, earning another grin from Gwen. "I wish she would speak with the king," she continued, "Or Arthur would, at least. They're so unhappy, but won't say a thing to him."

"He doesn't know?" Merlin asked. He'd assumed... well, it didn't matter now.

"Of course not. He basically raised Morgana. Her mother died in childbirth, so after Sir Gorlois died in battle, Uther took her in."

"That was nice of him."

"He was good friends with her father. Morgana does love him, even if she is resentful right now. She wouldn't dare cross him, especially not on such an important decision."

"It seems like a stupid thing to let happen just because she doesn't want to cross him."

"I know. I've told her, but she always writes me off. I wish she wouldn't martyr herself like this. It isn't like her to be so passive."

Merlin fixed Arthur into his armor as best he could, silently giving thanks when he finished without messing anything up. Then, he took his place on the edge of the arena and watched as King Uther entered the stadium.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery and your skills as warriors to the test. We welcome Prince Arthur, from the house of Pendragon, here to prove his worth as husband and king to our great kingdom!"

Arthur entered on a horse, helmet in hand, to raging applause. He dismounted gracefully, nodding to the crowd as some handlers led his horse away.

"And, we introduce our guest of honor, the Lady Morgana of house Tír-Mòr. Camelot welcomes you as its daughter, and, over the next three days, will prove itself worthy of serving your grace and beauty."

Morgana, sitting in an ornate seat next to Uther's arena throne, stood and beamed to more rousing applause. She looked as radiant as usual; it was almost enough to distract Merlin from the anguish in her eyes.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature," Uther finished, "whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The tournament began with a bang. Each knight presented Morgana with a wreath of some kind before they started to spar. "Each is made in the city the knight is from," Gaius explained, "they represent the wealth of resources from that area of Morgana's kingdom-to-be. The idea is that the princess gets to know her kingdom through the tournament."

"So it's only thrown when the princess isn't the daughter of the king?" Merlin asked.

"Exactly."

The knight in yellow defeated the knight in brown with a sword to the chest. Morgana threw the brown knight's wreath back into the arena. Merlin turned to Gaius, confused. "The winner of the tournament gets his wreath hung in the castle. it's an incredible honor."

"What if Arthur wins?" Merlin asked.

"That's why it's an honor. Most of the time, the Prince ends up winning."

Merlin stood with Gwen, behind Arthur and Morgana, as they greeted the well-wishers at the feast before the semi-finals. Each knight greeted the couple, then engaged in the same three conversations for a few moments before moving onto King Uther. It became monotonous after a while:

"Knight Valiant of Cornwall, my Lord and Lady."

"I saw you fighting today," Arthur said. "You have a very aggressive style."

"Knight Lamorak of Anglesey, my Lord and Lady."

"I remember your father," Morgana said. "How is Lord Pellinore?"

"Knight Ewen of Corbenic, my Lord and Lady. And might I say, my lady looks quite beautiful this evening?"

"Careful, that's my fiancée," Arthur joked.

"I hope you aren't jealous," Morgana remarked with a good-natured smile.

Over and over again. The same jokes, the same comments, the same propriety, the same, the same, the same. At last, the meal was served, and everyone started to chat about the afternoon's semi-finals. Merlin served the feast with Gwen, and while they didn't speak, her looks of pity towards Morgana said more than enough. This was to be her life now, the same thing every day, as custom demanded. Merlin didn't know Morgana that well, but he'd seen enough to know how unhappy she'd be. One look at Morgana's dead eyes said that she was thinking the exact same thing.

_Why, then, won't you say anything?_

The semi-finals got ugly. Knight Valiant attempted to cheat in his match against Arthur. While he was pinned under his shield, Valiant uttered some sort of incantation, causing snakes to burst from his shield in an attempt to poison Arthur. Luckily, Morgana somehow knew what was going on and put a stop to it. Knight Valiant was in a right state when he was dragged off the pitch by the royal guards, spitting curses that got lost in the wind.

The tournament halted while Gaius checked Arthur over, and some other court intellectuals inspected the scene for the impending trial. In the uproar and confusion, Merlin saw Morgana exit the stands and make her way out of the stadium. Every bone in his body told him to stay put. Nevertheless, he raced after Morgana.

Merlin struggled to catch up to her, she was already walking so quickly. She made her way into the castle dungeons, where Merlin knew the guards had taken Valiant.

_Why would she want to talk to Valiant?_

"I'd like a few moments alone with the traitor," Morgana told the guards. Though confused, they obliged her and made themselves scarce. Merlin hid as they passed, then made his way down to the guard's chamber. He hid behind the door to the cells, so he could see and hear the conversation.

"You were stupid to do such a thing, Valiant," Morgana chided him. She sounded more disappointed than angry.

_Odd._

"I did what I had to do for our people," Valiant spat. "Unlike you."

"You give our people a bad name!" Morgana shouted, venom in her words. "I serve our people, here, you... you try to murder the only chance we have!"

"_You_ are our chance, my lady," Valiant accused, "a chance you've thrown away. If I must die to remind you of that, then so be it."

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you! Have things gotten so bad back home? I agree we need a martyr, but that martyr will _not _be you. You will be a villain that bloodies swords as our people turn against each other! I haven't forgotten our people. You have." She paused and turned away from him, eyes red with tears. She noticed Merlin but said nothing. "I was going to pardon you, Valiant. Now I can't."

Without another word, she walked away. The moment she was out of Valiant's eyesight, she motioned Merlin to follow her back into the castle. In absolute silence, they made their way back to the empty throne room. It seemed smaller now than it had even two days ago, on his first day in Camelot.

"Arthur accused you of the same thing," Merlin remembered. "Forgetting your people."

"I know." Morgana couldn't look at him, but the quiver in her voice said as much as any facial expression. "I guess I've been sour about the whole thing. But I'm doing it. That's what matters, right?"

"What's going on?" Merlin asked. His heart leaped for this woman, so powerless in her own future. "Morgana?" he asked. Her name sounded more intimate than he meant it to. "I- I mean, my lady?

"I'm not from around here, you know," she said. Either she chose not to acknowledge the faux pas, or she hadn't noticed it through her musings. "My father was the Lord Protector of Cornwall, the South. Do you know where that is?"

"South?" Merlin asked.

Morgana laughed. "It's on the edge of the Great Sea, a few day's ride away when the weather cooperates. It's part of the kingdom, but a bit more remote."

"That's why you talk... uh, funny?"

"My accent, yeah." Morgana chuckled. "It's a different world. The old religion's a bit more... cultural, I guess. There's more witchcraft, but it's harder to regulate it from so far away. When Uther outlawed magic, I know it was for the greater good, but a lot of people didn't see it that way. It started a rift, I think. He's not so popular over there.

"A few months ago, there was a drought. There aren't as many cities, at least, not ones like Camelot; because the soil's much richer for farming, there was never any need to diversify the economy. It hit them hard. Uther didn't realize the extent of the damage and didn't do enough. I remembered home. I spoke out on behalf of my people, and Uther trusted me. He made things better."

"That's good, though," Merlin said.

"Yes," Morgana agreed, "but I didn't realize the domino effect. No one did. Like I said, Uther's unpopular, and when they heard what I did, it got a lot of people thinking: they had a Cornish noblewoman in court. They started rioting. They want to leave the kingdom; they want me to be their queen. People are dying, Merlin," she turned to him, absolute guilt in her eyes, "and it's my fault."

Merlin took a few reassuring steps towards her. "It's _not _your fault. You did the right thing! You didn't know this would happen!"

"It doesn't matter." Morgana wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to clean up the mess I made."

"That's why you're marrying Arthur," Merlin realized. "You get to be queen without Cornwall leaving the kingdom."

"Everyone's happy," Morgana finished his sentence for him.

"Everyone but you. And Arthur."

Morgana sighed. "I know. But I have a duty to my people, we both do. I... I want to do this. For the good of the kingdom."

"Arthur does," Merlin said, "but- I know it's not my place, but you don't seem, you know..."

Merlin stopped when she saw Morgana's eyes flash with anger. Before Merlin could say anything, Morgana started to storm out of the room for the second time in two days. "You're lucky, you know," she said bitterly, "you don't have anyone holding you accountable."

"Where have you been?" Arthur criticized the moment Merlin came within a hundred feet of the arena. "I need help getting into my armor."

"You seem to be feeling better..." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, are you sure you want to compete, Arthur?"

"Of course I want to compete!"

"But you were hurt by those magical snakes-"

"Gaius fixed me right up. Knight Ewan was the last person to be defeated by Valiant, so he's the new semi-finalist. If I don't compete, I'm out of the tournament. Now get my armor on me before the evening feast begins."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin grabbed his chainmail and started to dress him. "I found Morgana talking to Valiant."

"How was she?" Arthur asked, his voice softer now. That caught Merlin off-guard... Arthur had affection for someone?

"Uh... upset. Because of the situation."

"She told you about Cornwall?"

"Yes."

"You mustn't tell anyone else." Arthur sounded more matter-of-fact now. Princely. "The only people who know about that are myself, Morgana, and my father. We don't want to start an uprising in other areas of the realm."

"Of course not. You're finished."

Arthur inspected his armor. "You're getting faster at this, you know." He took his sword and helmet and started onto the pitch, Merlin in tow. "I don't know what you did, but thank you for talking to Morgana. I know she's taking this whole thing pretty hard. She shouldn't blame herself for what happened. Would've happened anyway, honestly, just taken a little longer. I only wish we didn't have to drag our futures into it."

He gave Merlin a reassuring smile. For the first time, he seemed... human.

"Good luck, my lord," Merlin said. "Not that you'll need it."

Arthur defeated Knight Ewen easily, which lead the kingdom to the evening feast. There were no introductions this time, however, rather, courtly dancing. Morgana, the obvious belle of the ball, spent so much time with the different knights that Merlin never got a chance to speak with her. It was funny, really, two days, and he already felt intimate enough with the princess-to-be that he could just ask to talk. But, after their last conversation, he wasn't sure if she'd ever say yes again.

_It's for the best. She's a noblewoman. You weren't ever going to be friends with her, much less..._

Merlin shook the thought out of himself. He went back into the kitchens, where he saw Gwen refilling an empty platter of food. "It's a lovely party," Gwen said with a sweet little smile. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah. Only have to worry about planning a royal wedding in exactly one month. But, after a feast like this? Easy."

Gwen laughed. "I don't think we'll be in charge of it."

"Thank God."

Merlin started to help Gwen refill the platter with various fruits lying around. They worked in silence for a bit; the music from the dining hall made the walls hum. "Oh, I love this tune!" Gwen cried.

"Do you know it?" Merlin asked.

"Not this one, no, but my father likes to hum waltzes while he works. I know it's silly..." her voice trailed off. She paused and looked up at Merlin. "You don't even know what a waltz is, do you?"

"That would be a no," Merlin replied. "Though I assume it's a kind of music."

"Dance, actually," Gwen said. "Here, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and moved him to a roomier part of the kitchen. "Put your hands on my waist-yes, like that. Okay, now step forward like this..." Within a few minutes, Merlin had the basic steps down. They spent the rest of the song in the kitchens, laughing as Merlin tried to grasp the basics of the dance.

They clapped along with the rest of the guests when the song ended. "I have to admit, that was a lot of fun," Merlin said. "Oh, and here's your platter of fruit, Guinevere."

"Thank you, Merlin," she said with another smile.

"You're a good friend," he said, making his way out the door.

"You too," Gwen said, though her voice had lost some of its luster. She almost sounded... disappointed.

After the feast, Merlin raced to the armory, where he knew Arthur would be preparing for the big fight. But, he already heard the distinct _clink _of metal armor being placed on the body.

_Is he doing it himself?_

Merlin reached the door. No, he wasn't doing it himself. Morgana was helping him.

_I don't want to see this, I don't want to hear this..._

But he couldn't look away.

"Stop fussing, Arthur! Let me." She fixed one of his straps. "I used to help my father with his armor."

She handed him his helmet with a smile. "Thanks," he said.

"Promise me you'll be careful, all right?" she asked. "I don't want a dead fiancé."

"Valiant's behind bars-"

"You know knights get hurt, even when they're all playing by the rules."

Arthur shook his head. "You know, Morgana, I never understood you. One minute you hate my guts, the next you're dressing me for combat and giving me well wishes."

Morgana let out a long sigh. She took one of the swords off the shelf and inspected the blade. "Sour grapes, guilt, call it what you want, but I'm over it now. Valiant showed me what I didn't want to see: how bad things are over there. And Merlin talked to me earlier... it put a lot of things in perspective. How spoiled I've been acting."

Arthur walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. You're not spoiled. It's just powerlessness."

"No." She turned to him. They were barely a foot away now. "I'm to be Queen of Camelot. I have breeding, money, a father of sorts who loves me, a kind and brave husband-to-be who I know will treat me well... I'm grateful. I choose to be happy, Arthur." She grinned at him. "You annoy me to death, but you don't grow up with someone and then _not_ love them at least a little. And, I think it shouldn't be too hard to turn one kind of love to another, if we try."

Arthur reached out and kissed Morgana. It was awkward, forced, and lasted only a millisecond, but it was enough to shatter Merlin's heart into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**END NOTES**

This week's beta commentary:  
STORY: That's why you... uh, talk funny?  
ISABELLA: What a charmer.  
MELODY: We all know Merlin has a way with words.

Credits:  
Author: Melody Rose (Tumblr: bianca-the-huntress)  
Beta Readers:  
Octavia (Tumblr: octaviablimp)  
Isabella (Tumblr: eeebee02)

Please comment so I know what you think! See you next week!


	3. The Plague (The Mark of Nimueh)

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

A plague besets Camelot.

**BEGINNING NOTES**

Chapter Rating: General Audiences  
Word Count: 3844  
Content Warning: None

Sorry I didn't post on time; between getting ready for Thanksgiving and the fact that I was sick I completely forgot.

And all the characters are owned by Julian Jones and Shine Limited.

Credits at the end.

* * *

Merlin was still reeling from the afternoon before, when he'd walked in on Arthur and Morgana kiss. He couldn't get that moment out of his brain, that stupid little grin on Morgana's face, how Arthur cupped her cheek... It was torturous. Try as he might to banish it, it haunted him each time he closed his eyes.

"Merlin!" someone called from behind him. Startled, Merlin turned to see Gwen running towards him with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Gwen!" he said, doing his best to push Morgana to the back of his mind. "Um... someone got you flowers?"

"Oh, no," she said with a small smile and giggle. "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you!"

_Purple, like Morgana's dress..._

Merlin dropped his eyes, mentally chiding himself for such an irrelevant thought. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you!" Gwen exclaimed nervously.

Merlin smiled in an attempt to calm her. "Thanks, well, uh..." he tucked the purple flower into his scarf. Gwen broke into a smile. "Uh... see you," he said awkwardly.

"Bye!" Gwen called after him with a little wave. He felt her eyes on his back as he walked away.

Merlin obsessed over the exchange for the rest of the night. It was obvious that Gwen had a crush on him; why else would she always behave like that when they were together? She was a kind girl with a big heart, did he... well, _could _he...

Merlin heard the front door of Gaius's chamber thrust open and the muffled voice of a royal page. After a moment, the talking ceased and door slammed, so Merlin crept out of his room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's been an outbreak of illness in the lower town. The King wants us to examine the first victim." Gaius seized his work bag and scurried out the door with a, "Hurry along, Merlin!"

They rushed to a small house in the lower town... a house Merlin recognized. "Oh no..." he whispered as Gaius knocked on the door. To his horror, the young mother Merlin had met on his first day in Camelot opened the door.

"Isolde," she introduced herself, though her voice was weak, not at all like when they'd last met. "The King sent you?"

"Yes," Gaius said. "Can I see your daughter?"

"Evette's this way," she said in that breathy tone, as though she were seconds from tears.

The spirited girl with the fiery red hair was in a heap, barely breathing, with white skin and blue veins sticking out of her forehead. "Can you save her?" Isolde asked.

"I can try," Gaius said, "but it's not something I've ever seen before." A helpless noise came from Isolde's lips. "I need to bring Evette back to my chambers, examine her further."

"Take her, then," she whimpered. "Please, she's only a baby..."

Gaius took Isolde's hands in his. "I will do everything in my power to save her. If you could wrap her in some blankets before we carry her outside? We don't want her to cause a panic."

"Yes, of course," Isolde said. She turned to Merlin. "Merlin, was it? Get her out of bed for me?"

When he tried to pick her up, Evette started to cry. "Hey," Merlin whispered, "it's me, remember? Merlin? Shh, don't cry, it's okay, I'm going to keep you safe." Evette opened her eyes, revealing a dull, whitened pupil. She stopped fussing. "There," Merlin murmured. "I'm going to make you better."

They made it back to Gaius's chambers in record time. "Lay her on the bed," Gaius instructed. "I won't be sleeping as long as she's here." He set Evette down. Isolde fixed her in the blankets and pillows, singing a sweet lullaby all the while. Gaius climbed up to one of the platforms to retrieve a book. Merlin wandered over to the table, where he saw Gwen's purple flower from before.

"Flowers from a well-wisher," Merlin said, showing the bouquet to Isolde. "I'll put them in some water for you."

"That would be lovely," Isolde said, only half paying attention. "Thank you, Merlin."

As he wandered around, looking for a proper container, the door opened again. It was Arthur, and he didn't look pleased. "Um... I'm on my way," Merlin said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur noticed the flowers in Merlin's hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, er... Gwen."

Arthur disregarded it. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

"Okay." Merlin shut the door. "Gaius-!"

Gaius handed Merlin a curved, slender glass, perfect for the flowers. "I heard."

Merlin could hear the soft laugh of Isolde. "I suppose his Majesty wants to hear from me?"

"I believe so," Gaius told her. "I can stay with Evette. Though, if you'd rather stay with your daughter, I can speak in your stead."

"No. I won't make a difference here." Isolde leaned down and kissed Evette's forehead. "Sleep, dearest."

When Merlin and Isolde arrived, most of the court was already present, including Arthur and Morgana. Merlin hurried towards Gwen, unable to meet Morgana's eye.

"I call the court in session," Uther's voice boomed. "Who is this woman? And where is Gaius?"

"Isolde, sire. Mother of the patient," Merlin said. "Gaius sent me so he could stay with her. He thought you might have a few questions for her."

"Of course. Has he found the cause yet?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, sire."

Uther redirected his attention to Isolde. "How long has she been ill?"

"This morning, sire. She woke with that pale skin and..." Isolde struggled to speak as she fought back tears. Morgana hurried to her side and comforted her. With a gasp, Isolde shook away her tears. "Excuse me, sire."

"Don't worry about it," Morgana assured her. "She woke from her afternoon nap?"

"Right..." Isolde struggled to remember her train of thought. "She's such a lively child... When she woke up, she looked like she does and lost all of her energy."

"Why didn't you report her illness right away, if it was so serious?" Arthur asked.

"I hoped it would go away."

"Has she done anything recently?" Uther asked.

"What do you mean?" Isolde asked. "Gotten into trouble? No! She's a good child, even if she's rowdy, she's too clever to- to poison herself or-"

Morgana ushered Isolde away as she burst into tears again. "I must speak to Gaius," Uther said at once. "It seems we have a magical plague on our hands."

Back in the chambers, Gaius sent Isolde on a wild goose chase to keep her from panicking at Evette's worsening state. It killed Merlin, seeing this little girl die. It was the first time he'd seen anyone pass away since the day that changed his life. He couldn't do anything then. He could do something now, though.

"_No_, Merlin," Gaius said, reading his thoughts.

"If I have this legacy, then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."

"It is when it would save a life!"

"Merlin!" Gaius slammed his fist on the table. "I will _not _tolerate this again! If you have something you need to discuss, say it now, or leave me to my work. It's not good enough just to save _one person_. We must find the source of the disease, without making the King think you're the warlock!"

Evette died at sunset.

Arthur's search came up empty-handed.

Uther sealed the lower town to keep the plague from spreading.

Those remaining started to flee to the countryside, causing such a mob that the knights stocked the dungeons to the brim with arsons and rioters.

Gaius cycled through victim after victim and came up empty.

Merlin did nothing.

The last straw came.

Gaius finally concluded that the disease was caused by water, which prompted Camelot to go on its water reserves. But those started to run low in two days, which caused another panic and riot near the gates of Camelot. The very next evening, Gwen came in screaming and crying. Her father, the last member of her family, the one person she had left to love, was dying of the plague. She was beside herself, screaming, crying, begging at Gaius's feet, and all Gaius could say was, "sorry."

Merlin knew he could do something. No matter what Gaius said, he could save Gwen's father. He lay in bed, late into the night, debating whether to act. He, well, he didn't know exactly how he felt about Gwen. She was a good friend, so kind and innocent and loving... In such a short time, she'd wormed her way into his grieving heart, made him stop feeling sorry for himself. Not even Will, his best friend from Ealdor, had managed that.

What's worse, guilt nagged at him, how much he'd taken advantage of her kindness. In his grief, any affection was snatched up, but he was _not _a womanizer. He knew Gwen felt something for him, even though Morgana refused to leave his thoughts. But he couldn't have Morgana; Morgana was another result of his grief, a beautiful noblewoman he would love from afar so he'd never have to lose her. But Gwen was there, ready and willing to make his life less lonely in a way no one had ever been before.

Merlin opened his eyes, focusing on the roof above his head. If he saved Gwen's father, he would get caught. He would be called a warlock. Morgana would never speak to him again. And as much as that hurt his heart... he had to stop living in a fantasy. She would never look at him as anything more than a rather nice servant. And he couldn't love a woman for beauty and grace alone. He barely knew her, but he knew Gwen.

_I'm going to save Gwen's father. If I have to tell her the truth, I will. And then, when everything's all over... I'll ask her to marry me._

Gwen was asleep on her father's bed when he cast the spell. Hidden behind a door, he watched the man wake his daughter. Gwen gasped and cried tears of joy, hugging her father so hard he started to cough. That smile on her face... priceless.

He approached Gwen the next morning, humming as she cleaned Morgana's chambers.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlin asked.

Gwen broke into a wide smile. "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle."

"His skin's clear, back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

Merlin went to leave, but Gwen grabbed his hand to stop him. Merlin was taken aback; Gwen wasn't typically so forward. "You don't seem surprised," she said.

"No, no, I am," Merlin said quickly. "It's a miracle."

"But how did you know he was well?" she pressed.

"Uh... because you're smiling," Merlin said, trying to make it sound a bit flirty. He thought it was a good line, but it didn't even register on Gwen.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" she asked.

Merlin made his face go deadly serious. "Yeah. All right. You finally found out, I'll tell you... I'm psychic."

Gwen laughed. "No, you're not."

"It's true!" he protested.

"Alright, what am I thinking?" Gwen asked.

"That I'm not psychic."

Gwen laughed again. "You're strange. I... I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that."

"I'm glad," Merlin said, getting serious for real this time. Gwen noticed the change in the mood enough to look down at her hand clasped in his. She tried to pull away, but Merlin tightened his grip. Slowly, he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I didn't like seeing you upset."

"Merlin," she whispered.

Merlin closed the gap between them and kissed her. Gwen slipped her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin's heart pumped with adrenaline. He _would _do this. It was the right decision, it was the only way to let himself be happy.

He pulled out of the kiss and said, "The plague makes you think, you know. You could die any day. It makes you realize what's important." He met her eye and smiled. "You're important. You make me happy, I want to make you happy, too. I don't want to see you upset ever again." He sank to the ground, both of his hands in hers. "I love you, Guinevere. Marry me."

Gwen gasped, but she was smiling, too. "This is... all a bit fast," she said, voice shaking with nervous excitement. "But... yes, Merlin, I'll marry you. And I love you, too." He meant to kiss her again, but he never got the chance. Within a second, she was kneeling beside him and already leaning in.

His world came crashing down that very afternoon. He was talking to Gaius when he heard Gwen shouting. He ran to see what was wrong, and found two guards dragging her down the hall. Arthur, emotionless, walked a few steps ahead. Morgana was furious, but, for once, Merlin wasn't looking at her. He only had eyes for the hysterical Gwen, begging him for help. He wanted to run after her, but Gaius held him back. Merlin let him lead him all the way back to their chambers, too in shock to say or do anything.

Gaius started shouting the moment they arrived. "I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good. But, didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?"

"Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone!" Merlin cried, a bit crazed. "No one will ever have to know it was magic."

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!"

Merlin realized what that meant. She'd be killed. "But she isn't!" he cried, and bolted out the door, ignoring Gaius's angry shouts at his back. She was his fiancée now. He had to protect her. He had to save her.

But it was too late. As soon as he got to the throne room, Uther passed the death sentence, and the guards dragged her away.

He ran to the dungeons the moment she was allowed visitors. "Gwen!" he cried, desperate to see her. She looked so scared in the dull light. Her dress was torn, and her cheeks were wet. Guilt swelled up in Merlin's stomach. He'd caused this. He'd as good as killed her.

He kissed her through the bars, desperate to give her some sort of comfort. But she pulled away too soon. "There's no point crying about it," she said, defeated. "I mean... I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously, I don't think that."

Pitiful tears welled up in Merlin's eyes. He'd damned this sweet, innocent girl... "Oh, Gwen. I'm not going to let this happen."

Gwen shook her head. "Please, one thing. You... you don't have to, but... Remember me."

"I'm not going to let this happen," Merlin repeated, and he ran away, taking comfort in the tiniest glimmer of hope in Gwen's eye. He wouldn't fail her. He _couldn't_ fail her.

Merlin charged into the throne room and, in front of the entire royal council, and shouted, "It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father! Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"

Gaius shot up from his seat. "Merlin! Are you mad?"

"I cannot let her die for me!" Merlin cried. He turned to Uther, unable to completely diminish the bitter anger in his eyes. "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Gaius protested.

"I do!" Merlin shouted. "I love Gwen! I couldn't let her father suffer, so I healed him with magic!"

Uther's eyes darkened. "Arrest him."

"Father, please!" Arthur cried. "I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way _Merlin_ is a sorcerer. He saved my life, remember."

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther questioned.

"As Gaius said, he's got a... grave mental disease. He's in love. You heard him. He wants to save her."

Uther grinned. "Perhaps she cast a spell on you. Don't waste my time again." He turned to the guards. "Let him go."

Merlin made a vow to save Gwen, and he'd do so no matter what. Uther didn't believe he was a wizard? Fine. He'd find the source of the disease, the _real _source, and when the plague stopped, Uther would realize what an idiot he was and let Gwen go.

He'd barely made it out of the castle when he saw Morgana rushing outside. "Merlin!" she called. Merlin froze. Against his will, butterflies formed in his stomach. "I heard what you did," Morgana said, "lying to try and save Gwen's life. She told me you'd proposed. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Merlin managed. "But that won't matter if she's dead."

"I know," Morgana agreed. "I want you to come with me to the source of Camelot's water. Gaius has the key, and no one will question you when you're with me. We'll find the answer there, I know it."

"How?" Merlin asked. He was a little caught off-guard. She was speaking to him as though he were an old friend, not a servant in the castle.

"I have a feeling; my feelings are usually correct," Morgana said firmly. "And, in case anyone tries to stop us..." Morgana pointed to the skirt of her dress. "I have a sword hidden. I'm quite good; I always beat Arthur when we were little."

Merlin chuckled. "I'd pay to see that," he said. "Let's save Gwen."

No one stopped them on their way to Camelot's water stores. But, that was the easy part. The moment they came close to the water, a colossal beast rose from the surface. Morgana drew her sword and ordered him to stay behind her. "Slowly, walk backward," Morgana said, holding the weapon in front of her.

That's when the creature lunged for her. Morgana swiped with the sword, but it bounced off the creature's skin like iron. She tried again, and the sword snapped in half. Terrified, she dropped the useless pieces of metal. "Run!" Merlin shouted. Morgana didn't argue.

Neither of them breathed until they were back in the sun. "You were right," Merlin said. "That has to be the source of the infection."

"We have to tell Uther," Morgana declared. "They'll let Gwen go."

"What if it's a creature of magic?" Merlin pointed out. "He'll think she's the one who conjured it."

"We have to defeat it and make the plague stop before Gwen dies," Morgana decided. "But if a sword can't kill it, how can we?"

"I'll find the answer," Merlin said. "But we need proof the infection came from this creature. We both _want _Gwen to be saved; Uther will never believe us without proof.

"Then we need someone he will believe," Morgana said. "We need Arthur."

"But how?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana flashed him a cunning smile. "You find out what to do. Leave Arthur to me."

Gaius wasn't happy with him when he told him of the afternoon's activities. But there was no use in arguing; Gwen would burn at midnight. They had precious few hours to act.

The good news was that, as a team, they found the answer quite easily: the creature was an afanc, a magical, elemental beast born of clay and water. "If it's made of clay and water, what if the other elements can kill it?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"You might be right," Gaius agreed. "Wind may blow away the clay, and fire will turn the water to steam. Without the elements, an elemental creature cannot survive."

True to her word, Morgana returned to the water stores at dusk with Arthur in tow. Merlin didn't question how. He didn't want to know.

The three of them stuck close together on their way to the afanc, torches in hand. They had fire... now all they needed was wind. Merlin could supply that.

Their plan worked. Merlin led Morgana and Arthur to the afanc, then hid in the back. He was supposed to do this to stay out of the others' ways (because he was "useless in a fight," according to Arthur). This suited Merlin fine, though, because he was in a prime position to summon wind when it was required. All Arthur knew was that he had to use fire to kill the beast.

Once Merlin was "safe," Morgana drew a sword and approached the creature. It recognized her, of course, and rose out of the water to meet her. She distracted it with expert swordplay while Arthur snuck in behind with two lit torches. Just when he made his first swipe, Merlin summoned some elemental magic, and a gust of wind led the fire to the creature. It was all over so quickly neither Morgana nor Arthur could've possibly questioned where the wind came from. Merlin ran outside of the caves, where he pretended to have been waiting the whole time.

Morgana and Arthur emerged a few moments later. "Did you kill it?" Merlin asked with fake worry.

"There's no way Gwen will face the flames now," Morgana assured him with a huge smile on her face.

Arthur got Gwen off the hook once he gave Uther the afanc's remains. Uther seemed troubled by a strange symbol on the clay shard. Merlin wondered, but not enough to actually care. All he cared about was that Morgana was gleefully leading him to Gwen's cell.

Her father was already hugging her when they arrived. They parted as soon as they saw Morgana and Merlin step inside. "So, you're the man who's marrying my daughter!" Gwen's father said. He held out his hand. "I'm Tom. You've made quite an impression, Merlin."

Merlin said, "it's nice to meet you," as Gwen blushed and groaned, "_Father!_" like an insolent child. The thought saddened Merlin for a moment as he thought of the young Evette. So many had died from the afanc. Gaius said only a powerful sorcerer could summon the creature; he hoped that they wouldn't attack again.

The four of them talked for a little longer, until Tom ushered Gwen and Merlin out the door, determined they get food in them before retiring for the night. But Merlin hung back; Morgana was still standing in the cell, eyes on the straw ground.

"Would you like to come to dinner?" Merlin asked. "I'm sure Tom and Gwen would have you."

"No, you go ahead. He obviously wants to get to know his new son-in-law. Besides, the king's ward, soon-to-be princess of Camelot, in a servant's house? Uther wouldn't hear of it."

"All right then," Merlin said, a little disappointed.

"Have a good night," she replied, a little sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Merlin pressed.

"_Goodnight_, Merlin," Morgana snapped, and it was clear that his new, sudden friendship with the Lady Morgana was over.

* * *

**END NOTES**

This week's beta commentary:  
STORY: It seems we have a magical plague on our hands.  
ISABELLA: A plague? It's one person! Classic Uther.  
OCTAVIA: ^^^  
MELODY: All aboard the Uther hate train! Choo choo!

Credits:  
Author: Melody Rose (Tumblr: bianca-the-huntress)  
Beta Readers:  
Octavia (Tumblr: octaviablimp)  
Isabella (Tumblr: eeebee02)

Please comment so I know what you think! See you next week!

**COMMENTS**

Thank you to **Patty 4577** for favoriting this story!


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

A beautiful servant named Cara charms Merlin into a fatal mistake.  


**BEGINNING NOTES**

Chapter Rating: General Audiences  
Word Count: 3994  
Content Warning: None

This chapter went from 4634 words to 3994. I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! (Yeah, I love to ramble.)

And all the characters are owned by Julian Jones and Shine Limited.

Credits at the end.

* * *

Ten days passed without incident. The date of Arthur and Morgana's wedding was coming closer and closer, but Merlin almost didn't care. Just as he'd predicted, his engagement to Gwen increased his happiness ten-fold. Tom readily accepted him as a son, inviting him over for dinner every night and laughing through it all the way. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had moved out already," Gaius teased him.

But, he should've realized his luck wouldn't last for long. In fact, the Great Dragon was probably laughing at him down in his cavern for even attempting a normal life in Camelot.

Merlin and Gaius bustled around the castle as Uther, Arthur, and the royal kingsguard met with King Bayard of Mercia. Merlin carried a bag that weighed as much as a horse.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" he complained.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do," Gaius brushed him off.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside."

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds..." Gaius paused for longer than was natural. "...a harder soul.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No. I didn't," Gaius protested.

That's when a female servant fell right in front of him. She apologized, and Merlin helped her pick up the linens that had fallen on the floor. When he stood and caught her eye... he'd never seen such a beautiful woman... with eyes so blue... he could barely manage to remember his name...

"Hi. I'm, uh... Merlin."

"Cara. You're Arthur's servant? That must be such an honor."

Merlin straightened up. "Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Hmm?" Why was she thanking him? She motioned to a bundle in his hands... a pillowcase... right, he was helping her to pick up the linens.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Uh, no problem." He thrust it into her hands.

"It was nice meeting you," Cara said. Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the hall.

"Merlin, you're engaged," Gaius reminded him.

"What?" Merlin asked, blinking a few times. Suddenly, he felt horribly embarrassed. He didn't mean to... she was just so beautiful...

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius pressed, teasing. Merlin sighed and continued on with his too-heavy-to-carry bag.

Later, at the feast, he stood by the door in the "official robes of the servants of Camelot" that custom (read: Arthur) required him to wear. While the male servants _were_ dressed in the same red garb, none of them wore that awful hat with the oversized feather.

Gwen made her way to him. She was in the dress of a female Cameltonian servant, but, of course, they looked fine on her. "You look beautiful," he greeted.

Gwen couldn't even manage a 'thank you' before smirking. "Nice hat."

Merlin tipped his cap. "Thanks, m'lady," causing her to snicker.

She curtsied. "Thank you, m'lord."

Merlin felt eyes on him from across the hall. There stood Cara. His arms suddenly felt awkward at his side. And, oh god, his hat! Why was that funny to him before? He must look ridiculous! He tore it off before Cara could notice it.

Gwen followed his eyes. She stiffened. "She's pretty, isn't she?" she said coldly. "...for a handmaiden."

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." Why would Gwen insult her like that? Couldn't anyone see she was beautiful?

At that moment, the treaty was signed, and the hall burst into applause. Gwen stormed away, but Merlin didn't notice.

To his delight, as soon as King Bayard started his speech, Cara asked to speak with him. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell," Cara said. Merlin glanced at the hall to make sure no one was looking at them, then let Cara lead him away.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..." Cara began.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning," Merlin said.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." She let her voice trail off. She was so terrified; Merlin wanted nothing more than to ease her pain.

"So what are you trying to say?" he pressed, doing his best to sound comforting.

Cara hesitated. "If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise," Merlin said immediately. "Please, tell me what you saw."

Cara's eyes went dark. "Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself!"

It dawned on Merlin precisely what she was implying. "Cara... tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken, and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?"

"I saw him putting something in it."

"What?"

Cara hesitated again. "I shouldn't! He'll kill me!"

"Please, tell me!" Merlin demanded. "Was it poison?"

To his horror, Cara nodded.

Merlin raced back into the hall in time to hear the end of Bayard's speech. "...To your health, Uther, Arthur, the soon-to-be _Princess_ Morgana, the people of Camelot!"

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin shouted. He seized the goblet from Arthur's hands.

"Merlin, what are you doing?!" Arthur demanded.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin explained. Bayard drew his sword, then the knights of Camelot, but Merlin couldn't care less. All that mattered was keeping Arthur alive.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther questioned. Arthur tried to play it off, but neither Uther nor Merlin would have any of it. "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now."

"He was seen lacing it," Merlin insisted.

"By whom?" Uther asked.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but the thought of Cara's bright blue eyes... so terrified... he knew he couldn't name her. Uther would make her drink the poisoned wine to prove her inclination. It occurred to him that, by not naming her, he'd be trading her life for his own, but a much stronger voice urged him to forget that.

"I can't say," Merlin answered Uther.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther said. Arthur handed it to him. He turned to King Bayard. "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am," Bayard insisted, his voice dangerously low.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Bayard reached for the goblet, presumably to drink it, but Uther pulled it away. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Just as that small voice had predicted, Uther held the goblet out to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it's poisoned, he'll die!" Morgana cried, a mixture of shock and horror on her face.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"And what if he lives?" Bayard demanded.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will," Uther replied, too casual for the life-and-death stakes that were currently at hand.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius pleaded.

"Then you should've schooled him better."

"Merlin, apologize," Arthur demanded. Even he sounded panicked. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur lunged for the goblet, but Merlin held it firm.

"No. It's all right," Merlin said. He had to protect Cara. He locked eyes with Gwen and said, "I love you, Gwen." He gave her a reassuring smile, then downed the wine in the goblet. For a moment, everything was all right.

Then, the world turned red, and the wine to fire in his throat.

* * *

Morgana's world shattered when Merlin hit the floor.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uther shouted. His voice was a million miles away. It was only when Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur carried Merlin away that Morgana regained her senses. It was as though they were taking part of her with them. She had to be with Merlin. She _had to._

She ran towards the door, but Knight Leon, leader of the kingsguard, held her back. "No! NO!" Morgana shouted, hysterical.

"He'll be fine," Leon assured her as she struggled and pounded her fists into his chest. If only she could believe that.

That was the first night since her father's death that Morgana and Arthur slept in the same bed. She cried, he was stoic, but they held each other all the same. They needed the comfort of the other's touch. She loved Arthur like a brother, but even he couldn't bring her a break from her pain. She didn't care how terrible a display she'd made. She couldn't help it.

When he first arrived in Camelot, she barely noticed Merlin. As Gaius's new helper, he was so low on her radar that he barely registered. Even when he saved Arthur's life, he was a hero, but nothing more than a distraction from her pain. She was so selfish, then, thinking of nothing but herself, how she couldn't bear to be engaged to Arthur, disgusted by the thought of bearing his children.

But something happened when Merlin followed her to Valiant's chambers. She was so desperate for an ear that she laid her life on the table before him, and he listened. No one had ever done that before.

When Gwen was arrested, it was Merlin who swore to help, who put his life on the line for Gwen's. She'd never seen a man love like that. And they'd made a good team; he was witty, smart, and brave. The mere fact that an unarmed, untrained servant was willing to lead her into danger at all was impressive.

When Gwen had first told her they were engaged, she'd felt nothing but delight for her friend. But when she got to know Merlin... her own feelings came on like a tidal wave, and she could barely manage to breathe, much less swim the current. Her heart turned to glass that day, and when she saw Gwen and Merlin kiss in that cell, it shattered.

She'd never felt such feelings for a man, never longed so. She could only ask for Merlin to be happy and well. And she couldn't even get that.

It was the dead of night before Arthur spoke. "How could Father do such a thing?" He sounded so defeated, so hopeless.

"He's a servant," Morgana said bitterly. "Uther's never given their lives much weight."

"But he was _innocent_," Arthur insisted. "And he's a good man... don't tell this to anyone, but I've grown quite fond of him."

"Really? I didn't notice," she said dryly. He raised an eyebrow. "You're so obvious, Arthur. You make fun, but I see the fondness in your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Morgana."

"You have to find a way to save him," she urged. "He saved your life, remember. Twice, now."

"How could I forget? That's all I've thought about all night."

The silence returned. They laid there, their thoughts with Merlin in the physician's chambers. Arthur's leg started to shake.

"Stop that, with your leg," Morgana told him. "You're making me even more anxious."

"Fine," he said, got up, and started to pace. Morgana sat up on the bed.

"That only makes it worse!"

"Merlin has four or five days before he dies, I'm the only one who can get the remedy from the Forest of Balor, and Gaius refuses to let me go!" He stopped pacing long enough to look at her. There was a fierce determination in his eyes. "I'm talking to Father. I don't care what Gaius says, I'm going." With that, he rushed out the door.

Morgana waited for Arthur in her own chambers. She didn't want any of the servants to catch her in the prince's chambers and start spreading rumors about any... illegal conduct before the wedding. She did anything to distract herself: pace, brush her hair, read by candlelight. Nothing worked.

It was close to sunrise when Arthur stormed into her chambers. "What are you doing back here?" he demanded. "I was looking all over for you!"

"And you didn't think to look in my chambers? You really are an idiot. What did Uther say?"

"He won't let me go," Arthur spat.

Morgana understood Arthur's rage. A mixture of worry and anger boiled over in her as well. "Well, sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You think I should disobey him? Commit treason?" Arthur demanded.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Morgana said.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?" Arthur argued. "And if we don't get married, Cornwall will riot and leave the kingdom. There's more than just my life at stake!"

"Did Uther put that in your head?" Morgana questioned. "Besides, what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

Morgana drew Arthur's sword and presented it to him. His anger morphed into disbelief... then determination.

Not an hour later, Morgana watched him storm through the guards on the back of his horse. Arthur might be annoying, but he was brave. She was proud he had the courage to go against Uther's demand, even if he had needed a bit of convincing.

Uther didn't see Arthur's actions in such a positive light. Moments after Arthur left, he stormed into her chambers for what she knew would be yet another lecture.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" Uther shouted.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too."

"Not another word!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "My lips are sealed."

"I should've put him under lock and key!"

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you," she snapped.

"Just you watch me!" Uther exclaimed, so angry that he forgot to chastise her for speaking out of turn. "I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"

"No, of course you won't," Morgana said, once against sarcastic. "Now, forgive me, but the wedding is next week, and I have vows to write." She sat at her desk and dipped her quill in ink with the forlong hope that Uther would take this as a goodbye. But, of course, she'd barely written a word when he approached her.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" There was a shift in his tone that made Morgana nervous. "Morgana. Don't lie to me."

She hesitated to respond. He would know if she was lying, but how could she admit the truth without hinting at her feelings for Merlin? "Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself."

Uther took the bait and changed the subject. "He's just a boy."

Morgana laughed with disbelief. "Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?"

Morgana could feel the accusation in the question. He knew she'd pushed Arthur. "I trust in his abilities," she said, hopefully drawing him on a tangent yet again. "You should too."

Uther studied her, but his expression was unreadable. "Write your vows. You'd better hope they don't turn into a eulogy."

_Merlin was curled on the dungeon floor, beaten and bloody. A whip cracked, and he flinched. He whimpered through the gag tied on his mouth. He looked desperate, terrified._

_The whip cracked again. He wailed in pain._

"Merlin!" Morgana screamed as she woke from the nightmare. Luckily, no one heard her. The light of dawn had come, but Gwen was nowhere to be seen. She had to be with Merlin.

Morgana dressed in a feeble attempt to distract herself from her vision.

_Not vision. Dream._

And, just to prove it to herself, she pulled harder on the knot she was trying to untangle with her hairbrush. She'd barely had time to breathe before Gwen ran into the room.

"Morgana, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you."

Morgana put down the brush and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm all right. How's Merlin?"

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine," Gwen said.

"Then he'll be fine," Morgana insisted. "You should be with him. I'll manage."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" she cried, then ran out the door. Morgana picked up the hairbrush again. If only she could go to Merlin's side so easily.

Morgana gave up on writing her vows after three hours, unable to focus while Arthur was questing and Merlin lay dying. She couldn't bring herself to leave her chambers. With Gwen by Merlin's side and Uther giving her the silent treatment, there was no one to pull her from her solitude.

What little sleep she got came with images of Arthur in danger: fighting a wild beast in a forest; hanging from a cliff as a woman with striking blue eyes watched; climbing down a rock face, guided by a ball of light as giant spiders scurried after him.

She woke to the sound of hooves late into the night. Morgana shot up from her bed and ran to the window. Sure enough, Arthur was at the gate. Her happiness turned to horror when she saw the knights arrest him. Merlin would never get his remedy now.

_Not if I can help it._

Morgana threw a black cloak over her dress and slipped out of her heels. She snuck down to the dungeon, determined to do something useful.

She slipped past the drunk guards with ease, following Uther's voice to the cells, careful to hug the stone wall so as not to be seen. She saw the outlines of Uther and Arthur, separated by the cell's metal gate. Arthur was holding something out to his father-the morteus flower.

"Gaius knows what to do with it," Arthur said. "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

Then, to her horror, Uther crushed the flower in his fist and threw it to the ground. She gasped without thinking, then covered her mouth, terrified Uther had heard her.

Luckily, Arthur's shout of "NO!" was loud enough to cover it up.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things," Uther said. "I'll see you're let out in a week. Then, you can find yourself another servant."

He walked away, passing right by the hidden Morgana. Arthur reached out for the flower, muttering, "No, no, _no_."

"Let me help you with that," Morgana said, emerging from her hiding spot.

"Morgana!" Arthur whispered happily.

"Shhh, not so loud." She reached down and scooped up the flower. "I'll get this to Gaius. Merlin's going to be fine."

With the flower in her hand, Morgana _finally _had an excuse to see Merlin. She snuck to the physician's chambers and knocked softly on the door. Gaius opened it. "Morgana," he said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Uther locked Arthur up," Morgana explained. "I have the morteus flower." She gave it to Gaius. "How is he doing?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"He'll be fine, now," Gaius said, and rushed to prepare the potion. Morgana allowed herself to look at Merlin. His breathing was labored and he was dripping with sweat, but he was alive. Gwen wiped his brow with a wet towel.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaius freeze. "Why have you stopped?" she demanded. She hadn't meant to sound so authoritative, but, seeing the state Merlin was in, she couldn't help her actions anymore.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," Gaius said.

"But we can't," Gwen said miserably. "It's forbidden. Even if we could."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Gaius said, "I'll try and make it work without it... Oh, I need some fresh water." Gwen shot up, eager to help her fiancé. Gaius put the potion down and handed her a bowl. She rushed out.

"And, Morgana, I need-"

"Don't you send me on a fool's errand, too," she said, kind, but firm. "You don't need water. You need Gwen gone so you can cast a spell on the potion. Don't deny it." Gaius said nothing. Morgana picked up the half-prepared potion and wrapped Gaius's fingers around it, settling her hands on top of his. "I won't tell Uther."

Gaius swallowed. Morgana nodded encouragingly. In a low voice, he chanted an incantation. The green liquid bubbled, then settled. Gaius placed the potion back on the table. It was done.

"Go, before Uther catches you here," Gaius said.

"Promise me you'll save him?" Morgana asked, despite herself. She was disturbed at how vulnerable it sounded.

"You care for him," Gaius realized. Morgana nodded. The act made her burst into tears. All her worry and terror came flooding forth. Gaius wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, stroking her back in a comforting manner. "I'll save him, Morgana. But you must be careful."

"I know," she managed through her sobs. "I don't know how I'll get through this wedding without him. I need him, Gaius, I need him to be all right."

Gaius kissed her cheek as he pulled away. "He'll be fine, thanks to you. Now go before Uther catches you here."

He opened the door for her. With one longing glance back at Merlin, she forced herself to exit.

Morgana, Arthur, and Uther met on the battlements the next morning to watch Bayard ride away. War had been averted, thanks to Arthur's quest. Camelot would not face ruin. And Merlin was saved.

"Okay. Let the bragging begin," Morgana said to Arthur. "How'd you manage it?"

Arthur hesitated. "I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

_Just like my dream..._

Morgana banished the thought. She looked at Arthur curiously. "Who?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."

"I'm glad you're back," she said.

She let Arthur return to his father, and pretended not to listen to their conversation. She smiled when Uther said Arthur had done the right thing. Maybe he wasn't as unreasonable as she thought.

She meant to leave when Arthur did, but Uther called her name. She froze, her back to the king. "Yes?" she said as casually as she could.

"You should learn not to gasp when you're spying," Uther said, deadly calm.

Morgana's heart stopped.

"Let me make things clear for you," Uther continued in that same authoritative voice. "You _will_ get married at the next full moon, telling Cornwall how grateful you are to be queen. You will pay lip service to the kingdom for the rest of your life. You will provide Camelot with an heir, and remain faithful to Arthur, no matter how you feel."

"I know my duty," Morgana said coldly.

"As for Merlin-"

"You can't send him away!" Morgana cried, turning to face Uther. "Please, this is my fault, not his! I'll never speak to him again, I swear on my father's grave!"

"You're right on both counts," Uther replied. "Merlin's a hero to the kingdom; I can't send him away without the people rioting. But the people have a short memory. You will be true to your word and stay away from him, because, if you disobey me again, I will announce to the kingdom that you caught Merlin practicing sorcery. He will burn, disgraced, with you to blame for his fate. Are. We. Clear?"

Morgana gulped. She met his eye, shaking with terror. "Crystal."

* * *

**END NOTES**

This week's beta commentary:  
STORY: He will burn, disgraced, with you to blame for his fate.  
MELODY: Gotta love Uther, right? Right?  
ISABELLA: Isn't it great that he can just accuse whomever he wants of sorcery and they're dead? I swear, why do people even still live in Camelot.  
MELODY: Hey, it's the middle ages. I'm sure, at the time, the threat of being burned alive was par for the course.

Credits:  
Author: Melody Rose (Tumblr: bianca-the-huntress)  
Beta Readers:  
Octavia (Tumblr: octaviablimp)  
Isabella (Tumblr: eeebee02)

Please comment so I know what you think! See you next week!


	5. Update (Please Read) -- Added GoFundMe

Okay, so I hate to do this, but I'm desperate...

I'm Ilissa, aka Melody Rose, aka ninjagirlmai. I'm 21 years old. And I'm reaching out to my followers because I desperately need help.

I was recently scammed out of thousands of dollars by a (now former) best friend of mine. I was in the process of moving at the time, which forced me to put all the costs of moving, security deposit, two month's rent, and furniture on my credit cards. I was coming straight from college so I owned no furniture. I am pressing charges, but even the police say I will likely never see that money again.

My debt is at $9,605.98. If I don't pay off at least $4,808.80 by September 8th, I will start to get 20% interest on it. If the balance is not paid off in full by the end of the year, that becomes 24% interest. Right now I can barely make the minimum payments to keep it from going into default. And my credit has lowered due to high credit utilization, so I can't qualify for any kind of personal loan or interest-free credit card to help pay it off on time.

I'm on the verge of filing for bankruptcy. I am missing meals to save on grocery bills, never using the AC and have started waking and sleeping with the sun so I don't turn on my lights to save on utilities, and am walking everywhere possible to save on gas. I am making much less at my job than I need to pay off my debts, and I'm high risk for COVID which makes finding additional side jobs nearly impossible. My parents, friends, and family have lent me all they can, and now I have no one left to turn to. I am also locked into a lease so I can't go home to my parents to save money. They are making me pay $2,380 out of a $3,250 salary. I have places to go that would offer free or cheap lodgings, but they refuse to let me out of my lease without three months rent upfront.

I can send you proof of the scam and proof of my debt. I can also send you proof of income, credit score, and a doctor's letter proving I am high-risk if you like. I can also give you references if you need to make sure I'm reliable to pay you back. I am also willing to sign documents.

If anyone is able to help me, even if it's just a few dollars, donate to my GoFundMe (gf. me /u/yrxna7). If you know of any organization that can help me, please let me know about that as well. I am Jewish, so I qualify for Gemach groups.

Please let me know if you need any more information, and anything else I can give you. Also, if you know of any other organizations that can assist me, please let me know.


End file.
